Actual Erzsebet (Hungary)
@Actual_Erzsebet, typically called Hungary, Erzsebet, or Erz, is one of the small handful of accounts made for Hungary. Her sense of humor involves insulting people and professing her borderline fetishistic love of frying pans. To make this bitch cry, just ask her to sing you the lullaby. She hates that. Personality Erzsebet is best known for discussing how much she loves frying pans and calling Austria a "lil bitch." More recently, she has taken to threatening people in Google-Translated Hungarian. It is unknown whether this new development is connected to the recent beginning of her period. Erzsebet is a very tactless person, often flat-out telling people things she knows they don't want to hear just to get a reaction. Examples include: *reminding the grandchild of a recently married couple that they have definitely had sex *explaining to two Romanias what the approximate content of menstrual blood is *confessing that Rome/Britannia is the first heterosexual pairing that still turns her on Hungary is one of the few @actual_twitters that still finds jokes about Prussia's death to be humorous. Is also a fabulous mother fucker who sung La Vie Boheme with Rome. Relationships Mun: Hungary doesn't have high opinions of her mun, because she spends a lot of time completely freaking out over what might happen to "her precious thousands-of-years-old babies" instead of writing the fanfiction she's supposed to be working on. Mun finds Hungary to be scary and a little bit tactless, often yelling "HUNGARY NO" after she makes a particularly unnecessary tweet. Rome: The relationship started with banter, grew to sassing, and eventually over a Chameleon Circuit reference the friendship potatoes were offered, permanently sealing the contract of their friendship. She remains good friend of both him and his wife. Britannia: The beginning of this friendship was with the wedding of Britannia and Rome. Hungary offered to be a bridesmaid, ended up preparing Victoria's hair, and shed tears at the wedding. And after the wedding, too, when it was revealed that the newlywed couple had a pair of sadistic muns who just wanted to rip our emotions out and stomp on them a couple times. Hungary has acted as a bit of a wingman and marriage counselor (albeit a pretty shitty one) to Britannia on the second backfiring of a spell, which I s2g no one is ever allowed to fricking use again. Austria: She thinks he's a lil bitch. Prussia: He's dead. LOL. Events Hungary doesn't take part in every event that passes by, although when one appeals to her, she will jump right in. She has made contributions to events like #hetaslumberparty, #hetawedding, and numerous #hetaorgies. She has also begun small trends, such as #tragicAUideas and the return of the concept of #uncomfortalia. She may or may not have brought back the "Nice legs Daisy Dukes" meme. In terms of more serious events, Erzsebet has been a part of a wedding, helping Britannia get ready (and gossiping all the while). She has also been present for two accounts of memory loss due to a backfired spell. She cried both times. Mun did too. The second time the spell backfired, Hungary burst through the door and tried to play marriage counselor, but was too consumed by emotion to say much. More recently, as mentioned above, Hungary has started her period. This led to Rome (and most everybody else, too) avoiding her and being really scared of her in general. People who did something to upset Hungary often found that she was chasing them down, waving a frying pan and threatening in her native language to drown them in menstrual blood. During this event, she traumatized two Romanias by informing them that menstrual blood was a little bit more than blood. She later explained to Lovino that his grandparents probably weren't thinking of his emotions the three times they'd had sex so far. This, naturally, received a rather negative response. She also recently started the Rometannia Support Group, a group open to anyone but the unhappy couple themselves, to cry about emotions together. Cookies and romcoms are often brought, and the Support Group is typically mentioned and reassembled whenever people begin to distrust Rome's and Britannia's happiness, which is always. Hungary makes it one of her many missions to inform people about how yes, the muns actaully are enjoying making us feel this way, and yes, this is going to end in tears for sure. Best of (Feel free to add your own!) @ActualRome does it bother you that in your language "with" means cum hey @actual_kiku say "election" i once killed a man with his own dissolution and a grape. it was prussia #hahadeadie